Scourge's Love For A Two-Tailed Kitsune
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: Scourge had fallen in love with Sonic's brother Tails ever since he first set eyes on him, but was too nervous to confess his feelings. Will Fiona be able to help Scourge confess his feelings for Tails? (I never found any TailsxScourge stories, so I decided to make one myself.)


Scourge Hedgehog, Sonic's green Anti, was sitting on a rock outside his castle. He was in deep thoughts about something, but what?

He had a crush on Sonic's brother, Tails. Ever since he first met Sonic and his friends, he had fallen in love with Tails at the first sight, but was too nervous to tell him. He was scared Tails would hate him and not love him back.

Fiona comes out in her black clad suit, and sees Scourge sitting on a rock. She sits next to him.

"What's up, Scourge?" She asked.

"Just thinking, Fiona." Scourge answered.

Fiona could tell something was bothering him. "Scourge what's the matter? Why the long face?"

"There's...something I need to tell you." Scourge said.

"What is it?" Fiona asked, scooting closer.

"I'm...umm...i'm..." Scourge was nervous to go on.

"You're what, Scourge?" Fiona asked. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"I'm...gay." Scourge said.

"You're gay?" Fiona asked, and Scourge nodded.

"Yes...i'm in love with another boy." Scourge said.

"Well, who is it?" Fiona asked.

"One of the Freedom Fighters." Scourge said with a blush.

"Is it Sonic?" Fiona asked.

"No." Scourge said.

"Shadow?"

"No."

"Knuckles?"

"No."

"Espio?"

"No."

"Silver?"

"No."

"Manic?"

"No."

"Then who is it?" Fiona asked.

"Its...Tails." He said.

"Tails? You mean Sonic's brother?"

Scourge nodded.

"Why do you love him?" Fiona asked, she was curious to know why it was Tails.

"I don't really know, Fiona. I just do." Scourge said. "I've had dreams about him every night."

Fiona understood and nodded. "I understand that. If you love him, that's fine."

She then wondered why he never told him.

"Why don't you go and tell him?" Fiona asked.

"I'm scared he won't love me back." Scourge said sadly.

Fiona took his hand. "I'll go with you. And don't be scared. He'll love you back. I know he will."

Scourge smiled at Fiona, a bit happy now that she was going to help him confess his feelings to Tails. "Okay, then. Let's go."

They get up, and run off to wherever Tails may be.

Tails was sitting on a bench at Mobius Park, and Sonic was sitting with Amy at a small table, eating chilidogs with her.

Tails was reading a book about every single plane in the world, all the way from the 50s to 2014. It was the best book he ever found.

He sees a picture of an F-16 jet, one of the most strongest jet fighting machines in the world. "Maybe i'll build this plane one day!"

"I'm sure you will, pal!" Sonic said with a smile.

Scourge and Fiona, not very far away, see Tails on a bench reading his Plane guide book.''

"There he is..." Scourge said, blushing a bit at the sight of his crush.

Fiona said, "Let's go. We have to hurry if you're gonna cofness your feelings."

Scourge, still nervous, nodded, and they walked towards him.

Sonic and Amy were still eating, and Sonic sees Scourge and Fiona going towards Tails.

Sonic said to them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need to talk to Tails." Scourge said, pointing to him.

"Alright, but if you try anything mean, i'll spin dash you!" Sonic warned them.

"And i'll beat you both with my hammer, too!" Amy said as well.

"We're not here to fight, we're here to confess something." Fiona explained, and Tails turned to them.

"What kind of important thing could you both have to confess with me?" Tails asked, putting his book down.

"Not me, Tails." Fiona corrected. "Scourge has something to confess."

"Is that true, Scourge?" Tails asked.

Scourge nodded. "Y-Yes." He said nervously.

Fiona gave him a light push behind his back. "Go on, Scourge."

Scourge then walked up to him and sat next to him. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Tails asked curiously.

"I'm..." Scourge paused, still scared to finish.

"You're what, Scourge?" Tails asked. He took his hand into his, and stroked it gently with his other hand. "You can tell me anything. I'll listen. I promise."

Scourge smiled warmly from the hand stroke, and felt a bit better from that, and said clearly, "I'm gay..."

"You're gay?" Tails asked.

Scourge nodded. "Yes, I am."

"So you're in love with another guy." Tails said, understanding. Scourge nodded.

"Well who is it?" Tails asked.

Scourge looked at him with a smile. "He's sitting right beside me right now..." He said sweetly.

Tails suddenly blushe a light red, and leaned in a bit. "You mean...it's me...? You love...me?"

Scourge found Tails' blush very cute. He nodded. "I love you, Tails." He confessed at last.

Fiona smiled. She was very happy that Scourge confessed his feelings. Sonic was jaw dropped and Amy was shocked.

"But...why me, Scourge...?" Tails asked, still blushing.

"Well, it's just that, you're very cute and beautiful to me, Tails. Espeically your sky blue eyes." Scourge said sweetly.

Tails blushed an even deeper red from what Scourge had said about his eyes. "That's very sweet, Scourge." He smiled.

"So...do you love me back, Tails?" Scourge asked.

Tails smiled even wider, and hugged Scourge, who was caught by surprise. "Yes! I love you, Scourge!"

Scourge hugged back, and Sonic couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Awww..."

Amy said 'Awww' as well.

Scourge then broke the hug, and leaned in to Tails, his lips puckered for a kiss, and Tails did the same, closing his eyes as he did.

Their lips touched with a light smooch, and they shared a very long passoinate kiss.

Sonic smiled in awe even more at the sight of his Anti kissing his young brother. It was so sweet, cute, and adorable.

Tails felt Scourge's tongue on his lips, asking for enterance, and he opened his mouth, allowing Scourge's tongue to slip in, and explore his mouth.

"Mmmmm..." Tails moaned into the kiss, as well as Scourge. Scourge held Tails' hips, and Tails' arms went around Scourge's neck.

After a while, they broke the kiss for air, and smiled lovingly into each other's eyes, their noses touching.

"I love you, Scourge..." Tails said happily.

"I love you too, Tails." Scourge said, nuzzling Tails' nose with his.

Sonic walks up and pats Tails back, breaking their little love stare. "I'm very happy for you, Tails."

"Thanks, Sonic." Tails said.

Scourge then asked, "You wanna come over for a bit, Tails?"

"Sure!" Tails said, and then asked Sonic, "Can I, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded, and then Scourge picked Tails up bridal style.

"I'll see ya later, Sonic and Amy." Tails said, and then Scourge ran off with his crush in his arms, followed by Fiona.

"See ya, Tails!" Sonic waved.

"Bye!" Amy said as well.

Sonic went back to eating with Amy. "I'm very shocked that Scourge loves Tails."

"Me, too." Amy agreed. "I knew there was good inside him."

That night, at Scourge's place.

Tails and Scourge were getting ready for bed, and Tails got in bed after Scourge, laying beside him, Scourge put an arm around him.

He kissed Tails on the lips several times. "Love ya, baby." He said.

Tails kissed back and said, "Love you too, Scourgey."

Scourge and Tails made out a few minutes before Scourge broke the kiss.

He pulled the covers over himself and Tails, and turned out the lamp next to them.

"Goodnight, Scourge..." Tails yawned, wrapping his arms around Scourge and falling asleep.

Scourge kissed his little black nose. "Goodnight, my little cute Tails..."

Scourge then let sleep overtake him as well, holding Tails close, and nuzzling his head.

And so, Scourge and Tails lived together forever, and started going out on dinner dates, to movies, and even let Sonic and his friends be with them as well.


End file.
